Assigned
by AaronW
Summary: When Sixty-Two year old Tommy Vercetti is called to a job to work with Carl Johnson, Niko Bellic, Claude Speed, Luis Lopez and Toni Ciprani, things will become then they could ever imagine. Rated M, for pervasive language, strong bloody violence and sexual content in later chapters. Takes place in Los Santos in 2013.


**Assigned**

**A/N: This story takes place in Los Santos, San Andreas in 2013. No, GTA V protagonists are not in here, yet. And killed protagonists are not in this either(Victor Vance, Johnny)but mentioned. Hope you enjoy! : ) Btw, this is Tommy's point of view.**

**September 18****th****, 2013. 7:40 P.M.**

This place was nice. It was full of gangsters who wore hoodies, but besides that it was nice, not as nice as Vice City. God, I miss the old place. Me, Tommy Vercetti was a serial-killer, or was at least. I killed so many people and fucked over many people. In my sixty-two years of living, I always had the time of my life…sex, money, drugs, killing, mass-murdering, all that good shit. But, one day…I was called to a mission, and this mission was unlike any mission I have ever had to accomplish before. I was Assigned.

My phone rang, I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and answered my phone. "What the fuck do you want, Ken?" I immediately struck at him.

"Happy sixty-second birthday, Tommy. My name is Donald Strong. I want you to do a job for me, with a few other men." A voice replied.

"What the hell? Do you think you can just find my phone and just expect to do a job for you?"

"I will give you thirty-million dollars." The voice said and I just paused.

"I got enough money. You can kindly go fuck yourself. Why should I do this job for you?"

"Because, if you don't. You will be arrested for the murder of Lance Vance back in 1986, the murder of Ricardo Diaz, and the murder of Sonny Forelli. I have every record of every single person you have ever killed. I will burn you to the ground if you don't do this."

"Fine. Where and what do I need to do? Who's the other guys?"

The stranger paused for a second and I just growled through the phone and replied, "Answer my question, asshole."

"People like you, dangerous murdering thieves, killing for money. Meet at Ganton Gym, Los Santos, San Andreas today at 1:45 A.M."

"Well, sorry princess…I live in Liberty City, so you gonna get me a plane?"

"That's a lie, Tommy. You live in Downtown Los Santos." My eyes widened, but Tommy just responded with an 'ok' and he hung up.

**1:45 A.M. A/N: Switching to Third-Person, first person confuses me sometimes.**

Tommy got out of his car, pulling out his iPhone and just growling at it, "Where the fuck are you, you fucking hypocrite?" A white convertible pulled up with the song 'Hood Gone Love It' playing very loud. The white convertible pulled over and got out of the car. The man walked towards Tommy.

"Didn't sound like a black man on the phone." Tommy looked at him and the black man just rose his eyebrow.

"I'm not the guy on the phone, you fuckin' dumbass. You aren't? I was told to come here at this exact fuckin' time, I don't got time fo' this shit. For fuck's sake." The black man complained.

"Yo, shut the fuck up, ok? I don't want to hear your little shit story. Let's just fucking wait for the guy."

"Fuck you, asshole. Who the fuck are you anyways?"

"Tommy Vercetti. Who are you?"

"Carl Johnson, or CJ. Ex-Leader of the Grove."

"Forgot I asked, don't give a fucking shit."

Another car pulled up, it was a black and white Camaro, pulled over right behind my vehicle while the man with a beard and short hair came out and walked towards Tommy and Carl.

"What the fuck is this shit? I don't get up at 1:45 A.M." The Serbian said as he just stood by us.

"No clue." Tommy said.

"Tommy, man you look like your fucking seventy? Why did he recruit a fucking granddaddy? Look at this nigga, man…he's old as fuck!" CJ laughed.

"You look pretty old yourself there…plus, you never know what he's capable of! Anyways, what the fuck are we waiting for?" The Serbian complained.

"What's your name? You Russian or something?" Tommy asked the Serbian as he smiled and look at Tommy.

"Niko. Niko Bellic." Niko said as he looked to Cj.

"Niko? Niko fucking Bellic? You started some crazy shit back in Liberty City in '08!" CJ chuckled.

"Not exactly a fun place, Liberty City…" Niko wiped his forehead.

Another car pulled up and hit CJ's car, and the man got out and walked towards the three men.

"What the fuckin fuck, nigga? You fuckin' messing with my car, you fucking piece of…fucking fuck you!" CJ threw a punch at the man, but he quickly grabbed his hand and kicked him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. The man didn't say anything and just stood by Niko and Tommy.

"You fuckin' lucky I'm forty-five. Gaaah!" CJ groaned.

The man pulled out his wallet and grabbed his driver's license and flashed it to CJ. The man was forty years old.

"You got some moves, huh?" CJ laughed as he got up and just pushed the man while he walked back to his original spot.

Niko laughed at how Carl was getting his ass beat.

"What's your name?" Tommy asked the man with a black jacket. He didn't respond.

Another car pulled up and this time is was a Lamborghini and out came a guy who looked to be Mexican.

"What the…" Niko looked at the Mexican guy.

"What kind of shit is this? I was fuckin' my girl and I got a call to come to this shitty place? Fuck's sake, bro." The Mexican complained as he stood by the silent man.

"You fucker. I remember you." Niko walked over to the Mexican.

"Hah, you. Hah! You with that biker guy? With the diamonds? Where the hell did that shit go? And what is your name, exactly?" The Mexican laughed.

Niko just gave him a dirty look again and just replied, "Niko."

"Well, I'm Luis Lopez! Niko? Ray Bulgarin told me about you. I worked for that fuckin' asshole. I know you hated that prick, and you should be happy to know that he is DEAD. You are welcome, now who fucking called me?" Luis said.

Another car pulled up and didn't go anywhere near everyone's car and just parked farther from the gym.

"Why that fool parking all the way over there?" Carl said as he eyed the man getting out of the car.

The man walked towards us. "Looks like the guy who contacted us." Tommy said.

"How would you know, did you see him? Cause all I fuckin' know from him is his fucking voice."

The man finally got to us and just stood right next to Luis.

"Toni Cipriani, nice to meet you. Pleasure to work with you all." Toni said as he remained silent.

The man with the black jacket turned his head and looked at Toni.

"Ah, Claude Speed! How are you? You were called to this too?" Toni smiled.

Claude nodded. Tommy was wondering why that guy never talked.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Niko asked Toni.

"He was shot by a girl named Catalina, right in the throat…damaging his vocal cords."

"Catalina? You fuckin' serious?" Carl said as his eyes widened.

Claude looked straight at Carl and Carl immediately recognized him.

**1992**

"I have a new man. His name is Claude….I don't need you anymore, Carl Johnson!" Catalina said.

**Present**

"It's you, huh? I met you twenty-one years ago. Claude. Catalina fucked you up, huh?" Carl giggled a bit.

Claude walked over to Carl and kicked him in the back, making him fall down.

"Yeah, don't piss him off…he's pretty mad all the time." Toni laughed.

Everyone else laughed.

Another car came and this time…it was a motorbike and the guy got off and he walked towards us.

"My name is David Leone son of Salvatore Leone. You, Claude Speed…you killed my father in 2001, but Carl Johnson worked for him back in 1992. Also, back in 1998, Toni Cipriani you did work with him as well."

Toni's eyes widened.

"Claude, you killed him? What?" Toni looked at Claude with his face started to glow red.

"Don't get angry at him."

"Why wouldn't you be angry, he's your fucking father!" Toni yelled.

"I don't care. He was a selfish bastard who only fucked people over. Carl Johnson, age 45…born in 1968, deceased brother Sean Sweet Johnson and deceased sister Kendl Johnson, and deceased brother Brian Johnson." Carl looked down to his feet when he heard that but David just continued talking.

"Niko Bellic, born in 1978, age 35…deceased cousin Roman Bellic, killed Dimitri Rascalov, many others. Your story is quite tragic."

"Claude Speed, complete psychopath always fighting and always killing for money, born in 1973, age 40. Tommy Vercetti, the leader of this job…born in 1951, age 62. Happy Birthday to Tommy, his 62nd birthday is today. Luis Lopez, born in 1983, age 30…had some troubles with Niko Bellic, about some diamonds bullshit? Deceased mother." He kept going on until Carl just interrupted him.

"Why the fuck you telling people's life stories? It's not that fucking important. Unless we plan on writing a fuckin' autobiography, I don't see the point in this bulls-"

"Where is Johnny Klebitz? Anybody know?"

"Johnny." Niko said as Luis looked to him.

"That biker guy?" Luis asked and Niko nodded and faced David.

"Oh for fucks sake." David looked at his phone. "Johnny Klebitz has been killed. Fucking shit."

"Damn. That sucks." Niko said as he just looked at David.

"Well we are one person short, if Victor Vance wasn't killed back in '86…we would be good to go."

"Victor Vance?" Tommy raised his eyebrow.

"Brother to Lance Vance."

"Fuck Lance." Tommy said.

"Just shut the fuck up, we have a job to do." David said as he walked toward his motorbike.

"Follow me!" David said as he drove off.

"Something ain't right about this…somethin' at fuckin' right!" Carl said.


End file.
